The After Party
by knk4891
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have very different reactions after learning that their teenage sons threw the party of the year when they left them alone for the weekend. One shot.


**A/N: So… I randomly decided to write this one shot today. It's my first time ever writing a story with Alvin and Brittany's kids, Al and Alvin Jr. I recently watched the movie _Project X_, which is basically about a huge teen party gone bad, and I had this idea of writing a story about Alvin having a party like that. But then I came up with another idea: How would Alvin react as a parent if his kids were the ones to throw a big party? So that's what I did! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alvin Seville looked around his home once more. When he and his wife had left for Las Vegas on Friday afternoon, everything had been in perfect condition. The floors had been mopped to a shine. The expensive glass vases and statues had been dusted. Every single piece of furniture was in its rightful place. The large, elegant home could have easily been featured in one of those Better Homes magazines. It looked _that_ perfect.

However, Sunday morning told a different story. The floors were scuffed and sticky, littered with cans, cups, and food. The couch cushions were stained and torn, the curtains ripped. Windows had been shattered, light bulbs broken. The kitchen was buried underneath empty potato chip bags and bottles. Alvin hadn't looked at the bathroom yet, but he wasn't sure he wanted to.

The house was an absolute catastrophe. His wife was about to burst from rage. Angry neighbors had been calling all morning, complaining of the noise and the mess that had spread into their yards. And to top it all off, Alvin and Brittany had to come home from their vacation early.

Alvin knew he should be furious at his sons. He should be yelling and screaming at them just like Dave used to do to him. But despite the mess and everything else, all Alvin could feel was a sense of pride.

Judging by the evidence, it appeared that his boys had thrown a great party. It instantly reminded Alvin of his high school days when he had thrown wild parties at his house. They had easily been among the most fun moments of his pre-adult life.

"I just can't believe you did this!" Brittany shouted for the hundredth time.

"We're sorry," Alvin and Al Jr. muttered. Their hands were shoved in their pockets as they stared at the floor.

"We leave you alone for ONE weekend!" Brittany held up a shaky index finger to emphasize her point. "ONE WEEKEND! And you do_ this_!" She gestured at the mess around them. "We_ trusted_ you! We said you could have you cousins over, and a few friends! And _how _many people were here?"

The twins winced

"About three-hundred," Alvin Jr. admitted.

Alvin raised his eyebrows. _Not bad._

Brittany just scoffed. "Well I hope you had fun at your party, because you won't be going to another one any time soon. Now go to your rooms until your father and I can figure out what to do with you."

The boys exchanged nervous glances.

Al Jr. cleared his throat. "Um, there's something you guys should know…"

"Just go!" Brittany yelled, pointed at the steps that led to their bedrooms.

As the boys shuffled upstairs, their mother added, "And get used to it up there! You're not leaving this house for a _long _time!"

As soon as they were out of sight, Brittany slapped Alvin's shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped. "What the—"

"What was that?" Brittany snapped. "You didn't even say anything! You just sat there with a stupid grin on your face the whole time! Don't you care that our house is_ ruined_? Don't you care that our sons completely disobeyed us? Don't you care that I—"

"Oh come on, Britt," he interrupted. "You really thought our teenage sons would be complete angels the first time we leave them home alone for a weekend?"

Brittany folded her arms. "Well I _hoped_ they would."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on…"

"I didn't think they'd totally _destroy_ our home!" Brittany cried. She absently kicked a beer can on the floor. "I mean…_ look_ at this, Alvin! They're lucky that the police didn't show up!"

Her husband shrugged. "My parties were usually a lot worse than this."

Now it was Brittany's turn to roll her eyes. "That's true."

"Just relax," Alvin insisted. "They'll clean everything up. They'll pay for everything that needs to be fixed and replaced. They'll be grounded for a month." He grinned. "But none of that will matter to them because they'll be the most popular kids in school on Monday."

Brittany plucked a lacy bra off of a potted plant.

"Make it two months," she said with a grimace, as she stared at the undergarment she held with only her thumb and index finger. "They are grounded for _two_ months."

"Fine," Alvin agreed. "But just remember, kids will be kids."

Brittany tossed the bra away and glared at him.

Alvin was about to mention how his sons had simply just inherited his party genes and couldn't help themselves. But he stopped himself when he noticed something strange about the pool in the backyard.

He opened the fingerprint-covered sliding door that led outdoors. He made his way toward the pool, ignoring the heaps of trash and clothing that covered the lawn. Something was clearly at the bottom of the pool; but what?

Alvin walked closer toward it and came to an abrupt stop. Past the inflatable toys and floating cans, there was _indeed _something at the bottom of the pool.

His heart dropped. His head pounded. He felt dizzy.

Sitting at the bottom of the pool was his bright red limited edition sports car that he had just bought two months ago.

"Oh my God!"

Alvin hadn't even noticed that Brittany was standing next to him. Her jaw had dropped and her light blue eyes were wide.

Alvin jerked his head toward the boys' bedroom upstairs. The twins were watching their parents out the window, looking miserable. He looked back at his beloved car, blurry under the murky water.

"H-how did they… how did this even… ?"

Brittany put an arm around her stuttering husband's shoulder. "Oh, _relax_, honey," she said in a mockingly sweet tone. "What did you tell me earlier? Oh, yeah! 'Kids will be kids,' right?"

Alvin frowned at his wife, who was grinning for the first time that day.

"Make it three months," he grumbled before stomping back inside.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that. It was fun to write! Oh, and another thing to note is that Alvin wasn't all that upset at first because they're a pretty wealthy family, so it isn't a huge deal if things need fixed. If they didn't have as much money... well, things might have been a little different, haha.**

**I try not to ask for reviews at the end of my stories, but it would mean a lot if I could get some feedback on this. The last thing I wrote, which was something for my One Shot collection thing, I didn't get very many reviews and it was pretty discouraging (even though I think the site was messing up at the time, so that may have something to do with it, but still), especially for someone who has really been doubting her writing lately. It got a decent amount of traffic, but actual reviews are so much more helpful and meaningful. So, I really hate asking for reviews, but if you have time to leave one, that would be really great. :) **

**Oh, and thanks to the people who always review no matter what. You know who you are, and I really appreciate it!**


End file.
